The present disclosure relates to a charge sharing technology for Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs).
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been widely used in portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or other portable devices. An LCD driver typically drives an LCD display, and may include a column driver, row driver, and a timing controller. Low power consumption and high display quality have been increasingly demanded in LCD devices.
An LCD panel is typically driven according to an inversion driving method, e.g., a frame inversion method, a line or column inversion method, or a dot inversion method, in order to improve a display quality and prevent a liquid crystal material from deteriorating. Examples of these methods can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,573,448, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,707, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Because dot inversion compensates flicker occurring in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction, driving the LCD panel based on the dot inversion method may improve a display quality compared to other inversion methods.
However, due to a lot of fluctuation in the voltage amount of display data signals supplied to a column driver, the LCD panel driven in the typical dot inversion method has considerably large power dissipation.
Charge sharing is one way that some LCD drivers reduce power dissipation. In a charge sharing scheme, source lines in a display driver are electrically connected to each other at certain time periods. An example of a charge sharing system and method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,928,949, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an improved system and method for charge sharing in an LCD driver.